


[銀土] 日落前找到三個說你好話的人就能得到好運這種事只是都市傳說

by anpathio



Series: 白子 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 這篇起為主線文的展開，雖是將時間點設定為柳生篇後，季節上卻出現BUG，此系列因為情節需要故未做變更，自此篇始至喝酒告白完畢時間點仍為初春，而非原作柳生篇後應有的晚春或夏日。上篇結尾為銀時被震怒的土方勒令『給我滾出地球』，平日會耍賴的銀時竟然異常聽話地收拾行李離開歌舞伎町，下接正文。此為2011再版時的版本。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Series: 白子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135439





	[銀土] 日落前找到三個說你好話的人就能得到好運這種事只是都市傳說

然後，銀時就這樣消失了。

說消失也不準確，他還是安排讓神樂和定春住進新八家的道場、將「萬事屋阿銀」的招牌拆下、於門口封上「內有惡犬和發霉的醋昆布」的無意義紙條，接著輕裝如往常：手放在衣服裡，腰間掛著木刀離去。

沒有說明去向，也沒有提及返回之日。  
最後看過他的人都說，他神色不緊張，不像是為了躲債或是避仇；  
眼裡也沒有期待，不像是去拜訪舊地或故友。

房東登勢婆婆說她知道當時銀時身上難得有錢，卻只催討兩個月的房租，硬剩下一個月。向來精明的她被莫名的第六感敲響警訊，「別忘記要回來繳清啊自然捲！」這麼地對他喊了。  
走了幾步的銀時沒有回頭，不過他仍揮手致意，隨後身影被晨霧隱沒。

歌舞伎町的日子還是繼續，只是少了一個人、差異不大。  
土方並沒有覺得日子比較好過一點：屯所裡總有大大小小事情等待發落，錯把真選組當成普通警察的民眾還是會三不五時進屯所申訴。真選組一如往常在懶散中度過一個又一個被松平大叔派下來的無聊任務，只能靠偶而來亂的攘夷志士讓組員精神和神經繃緊一點。近藤照樣因為每天跟蹤阿妙小姐而被打得鼻青臉腫；總悟仍是每天晚上做著砍殺土方的夢而白天晝寢偷懶；人氣偶像阿通的唱片依舊莫名其妙大賣......

龍蛇混雜的歌舞伎町，似乎再和平也不過了。  
和平到 — 土方點煙時不自覺地嘆了口氣 — 會讓人開始懷疑日子真的有什麼不對勁的地步。  
也許是刻意的結果，在被一個找眼鏡的女忍者於蒸汽浴間撞上，纏著逼問「阿銀你為什麼無視我呢？」前，土方並沒有想到自己已經多久沒有被人"纏"過，有多久沒有看到那令自己反感到近乎直覺的自然卷。

答案是兩週。  
將眼罩往額頭上推，若無其事地在值勤中嚼著草莓POCKY的總悟，  
"很不經意"地替土方補上時間差。

『哼～難怪我最近睡得比較安穩。』  
土方呼出一口濃煙，混著被低溫凍出的白霧。  
總悟看了土方一眼，那眼神裡的不以為然很明確地讓土方注意到，  
土方只是很快地轉移視線，把煙灰彈了彈。

「土方先生還是一樣地不會說謊呢～」  
『少囉唆！』  
甩甩頭、邁步，想把總悟和他的話語拋在背後，  
卻被總悟的一聲「啊、老闆」給停住腳步和目光。

「看錯。」  
換成總悟若無其事前進，而土方掙扎了會兒，決定無視總悟嘴邊那一若有旋無的笑意。前面就是巡邏的終點，土方呆在原地，轉身目送總悟走完路程，藉口說要回頭去超商買包煙，便想告別一日的勤務和總悟。

「土方先生，新口味的POCKY明天才上市喔～」  
『誰管他！！』  
拉開了領巾，大大地呼出一口氣。土方不免埋怨為什麼自己總是被總悟的言語或表情氣到，而且還是、或多或少跟那個自然捲有關。

別理會！  
土方咬著煙在內心重申，至少要把那個自然捲的影像驅逐到天邊去，然後好好地享受兩天後的難得休假。  
一想到休假，土方心頭緩和了點。  
愜意地看看電影、欣賞因為勤務沒趕上的電視節目重播、  
再去好好吃點特別料理......

和平得來不易，但如此揮霍也不會遭到天譴，這就是江戶。

「唉呀～土方先生，真巧～」  
褐髮女子嗓音裡完全沒有不期而遇的成分，袋裡看來是定期採買的成果。  
「今天休假？」

禮貌性地打了招呼，點完頭的土方不自覺地把煙隨手捻熄。

「剛好我有事情找你...先等等。」  
微笑地提出請求，順道將購物袋交與土方，隨後轉身進路旁雜貨店的壓著店長的頭跟他要哈根大使的雪糕。  
阿妙相當懂得如何善用身為女性的魅力，和蠻力。

柳生事件後跟這位小姐並沒有更加熟稔，土方很小心地不讓自己造成近藤的困擾，所以他站在原地等阿妙回來。在店長慌張地跑掉之後（土方推測應該是被恐嚇去附近超市買雪糕），阿妙收回之前的威壓表情，柔和地表示剛剛那位好人店長願意出錢幫買雪糕。  
土方漫不經心聽著，習慣性想從袖口拿煙出來點，不過礙於還幫著阿妙，一時也不好意思把東西還回去所以忍著。

『所以、是什麼事情？』  
「喔是這樣的～警察先生，我要申報失蹤人口。」

『那種事情請向歌舞伎町的警察局申報。』  
把真選組當成一般警察的民眾大有人在，只是當認識的人也有所混淆時，土方還是不免在語末接了聲嘆息。  
「失蹤者坂田銀時，大約是跟你一樣的高度、身材，  
一頭銀白天然捲，嗜吃甜食。  
他寄放在我家的寵物最近可讓人傷腦筋呢～  
夏天要到了，狗毛也脫落很多，還有那旺盛的食慾啊～  
他主人欠我的養育費可是越來越多了呢～^_^」  
阿妙微笑裡總有著他人無法拒絕的霸道，自顧自的繼續給土方細節。

『阿妙小姐！』  
難得嚴厲的語氣，土方很少對女性不禮貌。

「本來也不想麻煩警察的，他們那麼忙哪有時間來找人呢？  
可是偏偏唯一能委託這種事情的萬事屋又沒開張，想來想去也就  
只能拜託土方先生的真選組囉～」

『唔...』  
的確，是那傢伙丟下萬事屋突然跑掉了。  
這麼任性叫那些需要萬事屋幫忙的人怎辦啊？他......

思緒停了一下，土方瞬間發現自己是這麼輕易地接受「江戶人需要萬事屋」的事實；當警察靠不住、個人力量又微薄時，也就只有萬事屋能深入執法單位無法插手之處，將失衡的秩序扳正，討回公道。  
過去也好幾次，真選組礙於不能觸怒幕府的部門不能出手的事件，被直接或間接地委託給萬事屋，解決了。

但、這是那傢伙的事。  
自己沒必要再為那傢伙做任何事情。

正欲開口，發現阿妙已因店長並未買回哈根大使正進行"適當的"懲戒。  
「違背少女的命令，罪罰是很重的。」  
毫不留情地落下的多重重擊，看著那力道，土方不禁佩服起每天吃著這樣的拳頭過日子的近藤。  
一陣，阿妙發洩完畢，卻是接過了店長買的冰棒，拿了一隻給土方。

『啊、我不...』  
在拒絕完畢前就被掌握先機，阿妙手上的紅豆冰棒準確地送進土方嘴裡。對味蕾來說很陌生的刺激，紅豆的香氣充滿了鼻腔，甜膩得彷彿要融化...不、是真的在融化。

「頭期款^_^ 退還不可。  
剩下的帳請算在自然捲頭上。」  
阿妙接走了土方幫提的物品，臨走前微笑著叮嚀。

土方拿下冰棒，讓冰到沒感覺的舌頭稍微回復一點。  
阿妙的話語使得那個人的身影又重回土方腦海，而也許是因為受到請託，讓那個人的身影稍微不那麼討厭，只是稍微。

土方很清楚自己剛才沒有回應請託，更沒有義務去尋找銀時，這一切根本像是場鬧劇：明天說不定那厚臉皮的自然捲就若無其事地出現，讓周遭人虛驚（？）一場。

所以自己沒必要再想太多，眼前休日還有一半以上，好好把握才是重點。浪費食物會遭天譴，土方從袖裡翻出美乃滋彷彿宣戰般地抹上紅豆冰棒，然後吃掉。

「啊、是你。」  
超市醬料區的不期而遇，北大路看見、認出土方之後推了推眼鏡。

『喔。』  
土方沒有進一步回應，沈默中拿起兩瓶美乃滋準備結帳。  
見狀的北大路用手上的購物籃擋了土方的去路，在土方不耐地問『做什麼』之前，讓他看見了籃子裡約莫5大瓶蕃茄醬和多種類的蕃茄產品。

「我現在依舊在鍛鍊自己，比以前更加努力，」  
北大路平穩的語調中似乎有著"再比一次"的興奮和挑釁成分。  
「當然蕃茄醬方面也是。」

『跟我沒關係。』  
結清與柳生家的事件後，土方沒想過要回顧那段往事。  
那日與今日一樣，只是休假期間跟人打場架罷了。

「當然有關係！自從上一戰，我已經把你當成劍術上跟餐桌上的假想敵，  
不管哪餐的哪道菜我都會吃到蕃茄的嚴格鍛鍊！  
有朝一日我會勝過你的。」  
北大路彷如宣戰的語調壓過超市內播放的音樂，絲毫沒有察覺自己話語中強調的事情其實有點偏離重點。

『隨便你吧。』  
土方心裡嘀咕著"柳生家的人到底有多閒"，一邊繞過北大路。  
假日寶貴才不想浪費在打架上，這麼想的同時土方的確覺得這麼提不起勁的自己蠻少見的。不、應該是因為討厭無意義的打架 — 這不同於年輕時的踢館行為，那時是為了鍛鍊。 

「土方，你練劍時的假想敵是誰？」  
北大路的聲音裡大有種"說出來讓我參考參考"的意味。

假想敵嗎？以前還沒入道場時都直接面對敵人了，現在則有了更為不同的目標，所以不需去設想。

『所有阻礙真選組的都是我的敵人，我不需要假想敵。』  
守護真選組，這就是現在自己存在的意義。  
結束意料之外的對峙後，走出超商的土方在背後自動門尚未關上前，就發現在對街練習揮拍的熟悉身影。真選組組員都知道土方不喜歡在休日時看到公事，山崎明顯一身值勤裝出現在視線內就擺明有事報告。  
土方長長的呼氣裡，成分是無奈居多。

『山崎！！』  
「啊、是！！」  
反射性地把球拍收到不知道哪一個口袋，山崎慌慌張張地奔過街來。  
「副長！報告我寫好了！」

『我今天休假，不是說過通通堆我桌上明天再看嗎？』  
皺眉，土方一手探得打火機燃起應該是能讓自己冷靜下來的煙。

「呃、可是沖田隊長說，這份是您緊急要看的報告。」  
『什麼？總悟？他又假借我的名義說了什麼？』  
雖然總悟總是把「副長寶座是我的」掛在嘴邊，過去種種作為倒也沒真的害到土方；日子久了他也習慣，所謂"對S星球王子來說以火箭炮招呼只是每日例行事務"的說法。  
這或許是某種程度的溺愛也不一定。

「是關於萬事屋的老闆...耶？副長？！」  
山崎還拿在手上的幾張報告被土方以迅雷不及掩耳的速度揮刀砍成碎片，  
刀法俐落到山崎根本沒意識到要躲開。

『我不想知道那傢伙的事。』  
土方自顧自的邁步向鬧區。

「副長、您不想知道老闆去哪裡？」  
山崎的鍥而不捨總如他對單獨揮拍的執著般用錯地方，此話一出讓土方很直覺想揮刀出去，卻礙於附近有其他路人暫時忍住，他因而埋怨自己剛剛不該往鬧區方向走。  
『他去什麼地方都跟我無關。』  
捏著煙的手指不禁用力了些，『又不是...』

倏然止住了口，好吧！  
土方承認他的確在紅豆麵包事件時叫銀時滾出地球 — 他每次都幾乎會這麼說 — 只銀時沒一次照辦，還是幾天後又笑瞇瞇地「多串君、多串君」亂叫一通蹭上來。能容忍他一而再再而三這麼做不是因為土方心胸寬大，也許是因土方內心有一部份承認銀時跟他有某種程度的類似思考、或說是認同，遂導致了土方會對銀時心軟。

這次只是巧合而已，自然捲如果聽他土方的話就不是自然捲了！  
他到底是去......

土方再度煩悶得甩了頭，才說要把那傢伙的影像去除好好享受假日，結果卻認識的也好不認識的也好，為何每個人都要跟他提起那個人的事情？  
他、他消失又不是自己的問題...不是、絕對不是！！

「副長，您真的這麼討厭老闆嗎？」  
『當然！』  
不假思索的程度甚至讓土方遺忘了這問題根本該不該存在的事情，  
『他除了破壞公共器物、擾亂公務外還做了什麼？  
更別提他還可能跟攘夷志士有所往來、他可能是真選組的敵人！』

「副長，您對老闆的評價真的很不公正喔～  
我們過去有幾次也是靠著老闆的幫忙事情才圓滿結束的不是？  
雖然嘴上總會叨著幾句"你們這些稅金小偷怎麼支票不開大張一點"，但老闆從來沒真的拿過報酬啊！」

『那是因為—！』  
心頭湧上的是過去自己受到的對待...過份的部分，但土方不得不冒著差點咬到自己舌頭的危險打住。  
儘管有好幾次是在屯所發生的，但在眾人都不知情或僅是很有默契地避開話題的狀況下，土方不想自己先砸鍋。

然而看到土方自己停住辯駁，隨後只是咬住下唇悶聲不吭的山崎，將此舉誤解為土方心知理虧而決定繼續。  
「副長，您還記得真選組剛成立的時候嗎？  
那時候的我們都還很沒有規矩、啊、現在也還是啦！  
不過、那時可是副長您一手撐起真選組的骨幹，用局中法度等來約束、懲罰我們，說這樣對我們好，雖然完全無視我們的哀嚎和反抗……

呃、我不是說那次您的房間的美乃滋保險櫃被人爆破是我幹的！  
絕對不是！我真的不知道您的美乃滋存放在那地方...啊、不對！  
總之，我是想說、有沒有可能，老闆的作為是為了您好呢？」

幾度跑題且跑出一身冷汗的山崎總算一口氣將自己的意思表達完畢，當他怯生生地望向面前應該要大發雷霆但是卻沒有的人，他不禁開始佩服自己的勇氣終於堅持對地方。

咬著煙的土方呼吸依然沈重，但山崎的說法明顯開啟他沒有想過的一面。  
一直以來他對銀時的看法都因銀時的作為而化為直覺應對，他的過去也讓他慣於如此處理方式，故對於解讀銀時背後動機這點，土方始終選擇忽略。  
『怎麼可能...』

「如果用"結果"來看，的確是如此啊？副長、您想想看？」  
趁勝追擊，山崎把身體微微向前甚至加入了手勢以增加說服力  
— 不過如果不是山崎的話應該效果會比較好 — 

「萬事屋有能力介入，我們真選組有些不方便處理的事情就能委託老闆，副長就不需像以前那樣煩惱了不是嗎？老闆雖是常把您煩到無法處理公文，但本來您就不用處理全部的公文啊？我們也能幫上忙的！  
然後、我不知道副長您自己注意到沒有？  
您單獨練劍時感覺比以前來得厲害喔？啊我的意思是、攻擊上的氣勢很不一樣、就像嗯、有假想敵所以打得更起勁這樣～  
最近您跟沖田隊長練習的時候不也比以前更常佔上風了嗎？」

北大路那句「土方，你練劍時的假想敵是誰？」聲音尚未遠去，山崎的一番話巧合得像是事前串通過，但土方內心也知道不可能。  
回想自己近日練習的情況，當面對空氣而揮刀時，在想像中劈劃而過的，也許不只是空氣而已。

是那個人，是因為想要勝過那個人。  
  
「所以、副長，在生氣老闆總是作弄您之餘，請也想想老闆的用心吧？  
畢竟老闆跟您也一樣是害羞的人嘛～」  
『什麼害羞？！那、那種程度叫害羞的話...』

「就是隱藏自己做一件事的心情和動機啊、副長，您應該很熟悉吧？  
副長總是習慣當壞人，可是其實所作所為都是為我們好，這點我們一直都知道的喔～雖然沒表現出來啦！嘿嘿、真對不起副長～」

說著，山崎自己不好意思起來，搔了搔頭，微笑看向又再次噤聲的土方，經驗告訴他土方的怒氣已經消失：煙已快要燒到手指卻沒有捻熄的意圖，表示土方很認真在思考。

長久以來，土方習慣了別人對他投以的敵意。  
從真選組成立之前他就明白，近藤這個人脾氣太好，如果要能統領道場裡這些流氓出身的他們，局裡勢必要有人能扮黑臉，而他自己並不介意扛起這個角色：當一個討人厭的傢伙。

只是現在，那個人對他來說，也是如此嗎？  
自己跟那個人，真的那麼相像嗎？

「副長，還是去看一下吧？」  
山崎放輕了語調，之前被土方砍成碎片的報告不知何時被山崎重新用膠帶黏回原狀，他小心翼翼地拿給土方。

「我想，老闆應該有話對您說。」

去萬事屋找萬事屋 — 聽起來像是小學生的作文，儘管是如此可笑，土方站在原˙萬事屋門口時卻一點也笑不出來。  
時近黃昏日光漸暗，附近住戶紛紛開燈，象徵溫暖的光從紙糊窗中透出，更凸顯沒有營業的萬事屋冰冷而孤寂。被拆下的招牌斜放在門旁邊，不過是兩週就讓上面累積的灰塵看來歇業得比實際更久。

『明明就不在車水馬龍的鬧街區...』  
土方嘀咕，瞬間飄過"該把它擦一擦"的念頭。"內有惡犬和發霉的醋昆布"的紙條被來訪的其他人扯成好幾半，餘下的部分要死不活地黏在門把和門框隨風招搖，看得心煩所以土方順手把它拆下，揉成一團。

其實山崎交給他的報告書上寫的還是作文，其上並未交代銀時去向，只確認他離開大江戶區，而結論是銀時似乎留了某東西給土方，放在萬事屋裡。  
儘管覺得麻煩，腳步還是往萬事屋方向移動，土方也知道銀時這麼迂迴的理由：如果是稍早之前，自己絕對不會收下任何來自銀時的東西 — 不管賠罪用與否。

現在，改變了什麼嗎？  
為拉開門而伸出的手僵直一下，隨後掩飾般地拿下了煙。  
重重地呼出口氣，土方沒發覺自己站在這裡的心情較以往都少了份煩躁，也沒有發現山崎的話裡袒護銀時成分居多的事實。

不安覆蓋了土方，他不喜歡這種陌生的心情，與之連結的竟然是恐懼，跟怕鬼一樣沒有根據的恐懼。找出原因或許可以解決問題，但土方不願意承認他害怕見到銀時。

他不應畏懼這個男人，不應......  
土方知道自己握住劍柄時可以獲得安定，然而就是這樣才會每每在見面時拔刀相向？是為了斬除這個令他心煩的男人嗎？

在江戶除去熟稔多年的真選組伙伴，他的確是第一個如此接近土方的人。接近得有點過份了，他總是有辦法三兩句把自己惹得火冒三丈，然後逼得自己拔刀收場 — 就算真的沒能耐傷他半分 — 這往往也讓土方更為氣憤。

「多串君～其實我們很相像喔！」  
自然捲曾經露出得意滿滿的笑容這麼說，接著漂亮地閃過土方的攻擊。  
那時自己揮刀是因為氣憤，覺得自己跟他完全不相像、不該被相提並論？不...

『哎、好痛！』  
發覺自己思緒剛如何導向的土方，震驚度不下於被香菸的熱度燙傷手指。

甩開了煙，無主的紅星散落在爬滿寒氣的地板上，迅速喪失光與熱，稍縱即逝的色澤讓土方聯想到那個人眼瞳的顏色。土方開始後悔不該來這裡，想東想西還真不乾脆、一點都不像自己。  
假日寶貴、哪有時間像這樣站在冷風中浪費？  
不過就是拿個東西，或者開門看看那個天殺的自然捲有甚麼話好說，然後日子照常，如此而已。

「阿銀、太好了，你回來了......」  
緩緩爬上階梯，走近的是一位藍髮少女。  
走路小心翼翼的程度似乎不是因為手裡提著燈籠，而是個性如此。

「耶？啊！真對不起，我認錯人了。  
我只是看到有人站在門口還拉開封條......」  
發現搞錯後，拿著看來沈甸、像是禮物的包袱的手又自然垂下。  
在階梯口站定後看看土方，在與土方的眼神接觸後臉紅著避開了。

『我跟他，真的那麼像嗎？』  
也許因為出現的是不認識的女孩子，緩和土方的緊繃。女孩的話勾起他僅存的最後一絲好奇，也許是不服輸。認識自己的人會認為自己跟那個自然捲相像就算了，如果是只認識銀時的人來說，會是什麼回答呢？

「嗯，如果站遠一點的話會更像一點。  
不是外觀，而是、該怎說...氣息很像，與刀共生的孤傲。」  
藍髮女孩不自覺地將燈籠略微拿高，再度打量了土方，這回仔細了點，  
「還有、是眼神吧？雖然外表平靜，眼裡深處卻有他人無法碰觸的悲傷，就算還會微笑，卻把他人的關心都排除在外.…..  
啊、這只是我個人看法...對不認識的您說了無謂的事情，真的很抱歉。」

『沒關係。』  
女孩的話證實了土方的推測，不論是想知道或是想反駁的一面。  
但他不禁疑惑，僅僅是初次見面就能下這種評語，若不是女孩慧眼獨具，即是自己能被人輕易解讀？  
瞧見女孩猶豫的神情，土方決定反推回去。  
『萬事屋還在歇業中，我只是來拿東西的。  
他的主人何時回來開業還不知道，你的委託可能還要等一陣。』

「喔、不！我不是來委託萬事屋的。  
只是前陣子跟他借用工具，現在跟著謝禮拿來還給他。」  
單手調整了包袱內的物品，傳出金屬的摩擦聲和物品在盒內滾動的聲音。

土方不由得注意到女孩的雙手在很多地方都佈滿著大小不一的繭，唯一透露職業的是為防止工作時下落的汗水干擾而繫著的頭帶，若非是做粗工即是練劍之人。然而單看女孩的纖細身形，還蠻難想像是任一。

『先進來吧，外面冷多了。  
萬事屋老闆不會介意的。』

拉開紙門示意女孩直接放還東西，女孩點了頭便從土方讓出的位置進入。  
土方進門後摸到電燈開關，開啟，映入眼簾的是冷清但整潔的客廳。  
"至少他出門前打掃了"地想著，看著女孩將包袱放置在客廳桌上，土方便開始尋找銀時留給他的可能物品：紙條或盒子。

「今天就這樣好了，」  
留下簡短字條的女孩打開包袱，掏出裡面一盒草莓大福給土方。  
「這個有食用期限，既然他不在，我想給您當賠禮比較妥當...」

『我說過沒關係，我不在意。』  
其實對甜食有點抗拒的土方嘗試輕描淡寫，  
『放冰箱吧！應該能多撐幾天，說不定到時他就回來了。』  
要是過期的話，他會提醒那個自然捲不能辜負女孩的心意。

電話很不知好歹地在兩人都還推託時響起，兩人因此都靜下了一兩響。

「您不接起來嗎？」  
『我為什麼要替萬事屋接電話？』  
「說不定是阿銀打電話回來？他在期待您嗎？」

雖然可能巧合得可怕，女孩的推論很接近事實。  
如果總悟從一開始就知道銀時的動向，然後故意叫山崎去收集資訊，送到自己手上，先不管自然捲怎麼可能算準山崎有辦法說服自己前往萬事屋，他的確有可能現在就在可以觀察到萬事屋的地方，操縱這一場鬧劇。

「如果真的是阿銀，請幫我向他道謝。」  
溫和地笑了，將草莓大福放在桌上後欠身從客廳離去，關上大門。  
女孩離去前含蓄的笑容觸動土方的深層記憶，但心知那將會讓自己聯想到誰的土方迅速把它壓下。硬等兩響鈴聲發現還沒停止後，認命拿起話筒。本想開罵的衝動在聽見奇怪雜訊後稍微克制，土方拿出耐性來聽了會兒，但除了零星的沙沙聲以外並無任何能分辨的語言。

『要作弄人也要有限度！』  
這樣地對著話筒吼了，隨後掛上電話。

四周靜寂，土方一直期待罪魁禍首自動投案，不過看來是不會發生。  
覺得自己被人牽著鼻子走了一天的土方悶笑，做了基本調查一無所獲後，離去前看看桌上的草莓大福，基於勤儉的本性還是順手一撈開了冰箱準備放入，在看到第一層的物品時停下了。

很難想像會出現在無可救藥的甜食控冰箱裡的物品，也因此讓土方確定這就是山崎報告裡"老闆留下的東西"。略比手掌稍大的美乃滋保溫袋，不管造型還是色澤都是他自己愛用的牌子模樣，而土方在拿起來細看後發現，原本應是品牌名稱的地方被用浮雕文字刻畫了自己的名字。

裡面是一小瓶鬼嫁酒，讓土方想起上回賞花季兩人對拼酒量的事情。察覺自己嘴邊快要浮起的笑意後，土方掩飾性地咳了一聲，不客氣地將保溫袋收進自己袖內。

在玄關站了會兒，土方環顧萬事屋發覺自己不喜歡這份空曠感 — 他來過的幾次這裡都熱鬧得不得了，總是充滿人聲，或者狗叫聲，就連電視的撥報音都聽來比較有感情。

能夠協助市民處理連警察都無法處理之事的萬事屋，不該像是這樣。  
真選組沒有怠惰職守，萬事屋也不應該。

『自然捲聽好！！別以為這樣我就會原諒你了！』  
土方宣戰一般地喊著，  
『在沒有聽到你親自跟我道歉之前都不會！  
所以在我的耐心花完之前快跟我道歉，聽到沒有？！！』

聲音震過了房間，直直透出窗緣，歸於寧靜。  
覺得舒暢點的土方關上萬事屋的大門，頭也不回地離去。

**Author's Note:**

> • 副長對阿銀的稱呼通常是「自然捲」，但會在極端生氣時罵「天殺的自然捲」，簡稱「天然捲」（喂）請讚揚一下偉大的中文。
> 
> • 副長其實對阿銀很心軟。  
> 生氣是生氣，被騙到上床了也是事實。  
> 在沒有人知道的過程裡（我並不會/沒有寫出），副長其實真的＿＿之後睡得比較好（比較放鬆）（不過本人不願意承認），但是醒來如果還看得到自然捲這個活生生地提醒他發生了什麼事情的傢伙、好心情又會飛掉了XD
> 
> • 副長獨自練劍的時候，其實不自覺地拿阿銀作假想敵。
> 
> 剩下的連作者也不知道....（喂喂）


End file.
